Axel, Roxas, And Demyx LITTLE adventure!
by Itachi'sgirl111
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx gets a mission and it watching superior's nephew. Piece of cake right? Not when that nephew an 18 year-old Jenova freak named Kadaj. Read to fine out more of their silly new experiences for a week. Happy reading!


**The Awesome adventure's Axel, Demyx, And Roxas: Book One:**

**Axel, Demyx, and Roxas "LITTLE" adventure**

**I don't own anything in this story, but Kadaj-o's, Kaiba-Beans, the Kaiba-**

**Bean song, Rock Hard Gel, Brother/Relative Parties, Goth and Emo being **

**enemies, motorcycles that go potatoes, Jenova Village, the Tifa and Cloudy skies song, Their nickname e.x. Roxasicles, and thats all I can think of right now. Happy reading.* are time skips **

Day 1

**We start this story at Axel, Demxy, and Roxas apartment. Axel is the narrator.****Please take note in who wakes up first and who wakes up and who wakes up last. Thank you. **

"Dance water dance! BllaBlay!" Said my alarm clock. "Ahh!" I said. I stop my alarm clock that

Demyx gave me for my birthday. I got up and put on my leather outfit that I wear everyday when I'm on the

clock. I poured me a big bowl of Kadaj-O's. "It's time to get up. Got it memorized!?" Said Demyx's alarm clock.

"Shut up, Axelclock!" Said Demyx. He got up and stop his alarm clock. He walked out of his room and over to

the refrigerator. "Axel! Why did you use all the milk, are those MY Kadaj-o's?!" Said Demyx angrily. "Yep" I

said. "Now I have no breakfast. Awww." Said Demyx sadly. "Boo hoo, eat some Kaiba-Beans." I said.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! "Said Roxas alarm clock. "Ugh!" Said Roxas. "Huh, what's that smell."

"Demyx, you have to sing the Kaiba-Beans song." I said. "Fine. Kaiba-Beans, Kaiba-Beans everyone likes

Kaiba-Beans." Said Demyx like he was really board. "You have to sing it with

enthusiasm! Come on. On three. "I said. "1...2...3..Kaiba-Beans, Kaiba-Beans everyone likes Kaiba-Beans!"

Singed Demyx and I with enthusiasm. "Ding" Said the microwave. Just then Roxas start to clap. "I hope theres

a enough for me." Said Roxas.

* * *

"Ok you mission is to keep my nephew busy." Said Xehonart. "Easy-Peasy!" Said Roxas. "Ok here he

is." Said Xehonart. A boy about are age came in to the room. He had white hair and blue green eyes. He

also wore leather similar to our. "Yo!" Said the guy. "You look like some on famous." Said Demyx. "I'm

Kadaj." Said Kadaj. "K-K-Kadaj! The Kadaj!?" Said Demyx. "Yep." Said Kadaj. "Cool!" Said Demyx. "Your

relate to some one famous? "Said Roxas. "Yeah, Now get out my site!" Said The superior as he push us out

his office. "Oh here $500 dollars, goodbye." "Did he just slam the door in are faces?" Said Demyx. "Let's get

some ice cream!" Yelled the already hyper Kadaj. Luck for you there's one on this street." I said. "I want

some from Tifa's Pub." Said Kadaj. " No way! This on is closer!" I said. Chibi face on: "B-But I luff the ice

cream at Tifa's Pub" Said Kadaj. "Awwww! How can you say no to that face?" Said Demyx and Roxas.

"Must resist the Chibiness! Ahh! Ok we can go to Tifa's Pub." I said. "YaYs!" Said Kadaj. chibi face off.

* * *

"Tifa, one grilled cheese," Said Reno. "One grilled cheese coming up, Reno." Said tifa. We walked into the

Pub. "Kadaj-Chan!" Yelled Tifa. "I haven seen you since Cloudy beat you half to death. How you been"

While she was saying that she hit Reno in the back of the head. "Good!" Replied Kadaj. Ow! Me sandwich is

burning" Said Reno. "Oh, sorry boi." Said Tifa. She made five fresh grilled cheeses and also made three ice

cream cones. "On the house." Said Tifa. "Yays!" We all said. "Not for you Reno!" Said Tifa. "Aww!" Said

Reno.

* * *

"Hey Tifa, Can I play my sitar?" Asked Demyx. "Sure." She replied. He held his hand up, water shot out

and his sitar appeared. "Dance water dance!!" Said Demyx. "BllaBlay!!" Said his Sitar. He played Hands

Down. Reno jumped on stage and started to sing the song. "Wow, you play really well and Reno i didn't

know you knew how to sing." Said Tifa. "Thanks Tifa." Replied Demyx. "Lets play poker!" Said Reno. "Fine,

but your going to lose." Said Roxasicles and I. "Team poker then?" Said Reno. "Yeah, I'll keep playing my

Sitar." Said Demyx. "I don't want to play. "Fine." We said. The 1st team was Roxasicles and I. The 2nd team

was Reno and Kadaj. Tifa did here job and Demyx played his Sitar. We played for Oreos.

* * *

"How did I lose!" Said Reno. "We learned from the best." Said Roxas. "All those Oreos, gone. All

gone. Wahhh, wahhh!" Wined Kadaj. "Hey calm down here." I said, handing him the oreos. "YaYs!" Said

Kadaj. Just than Cloudy came in. "Kadaj, Sephiroth is lookin for you. He wants me to give this to you." Said

Cloudy. "A shopping list?" Said Demxy. "Where can I go to get food and other needs at the same store?"

Asked Kadaj. "Ding" Said the oven. Just then I got an ideal. "Wal*Mart!" I said. "Huh!" Said Kadaj. "We can

go to Wal*Mart, but we have to go tomorrow, it's closed." I said.

* * *

"You can Stay here for awhile." Said Demyx. "No way! Kadaj is not staying here!" I said. "I'm not?" Wined

Kadaj. "Yes you are." Said Roxasicles and Demyx. "No he's not!" I said. "Aww come on Axe, can you say no

to that face." Said Roxas. Chibi face on: He stared at me for 20 sec. "Can't resist the Chibiness! Ahh! Ok you

can stay, don't call me Axe." I said. "Ring - Ring - Ring! Phone call! Phone call! Said the phone. I got the

phone. "What!! No way! Out of the question! Fine!" I yelled at the phone. "Who was it?" Asked Roxasicles.

"The Superior." I replied. "What did he want?" Asked Demyx. "Kadaj is our problem for the rest of the week." I

wined. "YaYs! Major sleep over!" Said Kadaj. "Yeah!" Demyx said while givin Kadaj a High 5. "Chu guys

want to meet my brothers?!" Said Kadaj. "Sure!" "No!" "Watever!" I said no, Demmy said sure, Roxas said

watever. "Ok I'll call them!" Said Kadaj. He then ran to the phone to call. "No more ice cream for him." I said.

"Huh, well this calls for me to make sushi." Said Demmy. "Just speaking my mine, eating raw fish is wrong!

It's not edible. Now nachos are edible" I said while going to the cabinet and getting some nacho chips. I also

got some squeeze cheese out of the refrigerator. "Heat this up Roxasicle." I said squeezing the cheese in a

pot. "Watever." Said Roxas. "Stop trying to be emo or should I say stop trying to be cloud." Said Kadaj.

"Haha!" Said Roxas. "I don't get it?" Said Demyx. He was chopping ugh, raw fish. "Me either." I said while

holding my nose.

* * *

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Said the door. I open it and 5 guys walked in 3 of them I knew. "Riku! You came

home!" Yelled Kadaj. He then ran towards him. "Is he always this hyper?" I asked. "Yes, and I want to see my

lil cousin, so I came home." Riku said while ruffling Kadaj's hair. "This is Riku, Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth,

and....who are you?" Said Kadaj. "I'm Sora!" He replied with his goofy smile on his face. "Why are you here"

Asked Kadaj. I was wondering the same thing. "He's my follower." Replied Riku. "Oh, ok!" Said Kadaj. Loz

had hair like Jin from Teken. Yazoo had long hair like Saix. Sephiroth had hair like the superior, but cooler,

and we all know how Sora looks, if you don't why the heck are you reading this Fan fiction. They all had

white hair and blue-green eyes like Kadaj. "Let's play a game!" Said Loz. "Ok, play what?" Asked Demmy.

"Rock band" Said Loz. "You have that?" Asked Demmy. "Chaa!" Said Riku. Kadaj was lead sing, Demyx was

lead guitar, I was bass guitar, and Loz was Drumer.

* * *

"Wooo! Good game!" Said Demxy. "Let's play karaoke!" I suggested. "Yeah!" "Watever!" Everyone said

yeah. Roxasicles said ,you guessed it, watever. Just then Cloudy jump throught the window and broke it.

"Omg! The window!" I said. "You can't have a brother party without me!" Said Cloud. "MY window, anyway

before we started lets find out what you do for a living." I said. "We work for the Superior doing ugh, stupid

missions like this one." "This missions not stupid! Anyway your turns" Said Demmy. "Ok I'm a space terrorist.

I blow up planets for aliving." Said Sephiroth. "Cool!" I said. "We follow Kadaj around looking for our mother."

Said Loz and Yazoo. "That sounds lame!" I said. "We ride motorcycles." Said Yazoo. "Ok, thats cool" I

replied. "I battle Heratless and Nobodies with Sora." Said Riku. "Hey!!" Said Demmy, Roxasicle, and I. "Oh

sorry Dust and stuff." Said Riku. "Thank you." I said. "I'm a deliver boy for Tifa's Pub." Said Cloudy. "Lame,

but nice Pub to work at." I said. "But I'm EMO!" Said Cloudy. "Way coo!" I Replied. "Let's play!" Said Loz. "Ok

Roxas first." Said Demmy.

"What, fine, watever Demster get life." Replied Roxas. Roxas plug in the mic and

selected his song. Roxasicles sang "Thnks fr th mmrs by Fallout boy". "I only think in the form of cruching

numbers. In hotel rooms collecting paysick lovers. Get me out of my mind. Get chu out of thse clothes. My

only thing is getting you into the moood. Ohhh! One night one more time. Thanks for the memoried for the

memories." Sang Roxas.

* * *

"Good Job" Said Sora. "My turn." Said Sephiroth. Roxas handed the mic to Sephiroth. He sang "I hate

everything about you by Three days graces". "Only when I start to think about you I know. Only when you

start to think about me, do you know? I hate everthing about you! Why do I love you?! You hate everything

about me! why do you love me?! I! Hate! You! Hate! I hate! You love me. I hate everything about you. Why

do I love you?" Sang Sephiroth. "Go Sephy!" Yelled the still hyper Kadaj. "Thank you. Thank you." Said

Sephy proudly."I'm nexts" Said Riku. Sephy gave hime the mic. He sang "Hospital by The Used".

* * *

"Way to go Riku!"Yelled Sora. He also gave him a High 5. "See, his my "Yes man" Said Riku. "Yeah,

you rocked it." Said Roxas. "Me nexts Bro!" Said Kadaj. Riku throw him the mic. Kadaj sang "Hero Heroine

by Boys like Girls. "And I feel like and Hero and you are my Heroine! Do you know that your love is the

sweets sin." He sang.

* * *

"Omg! You ROCK, you sound just like him."Said Tifa and Demmy. Kadaj blindly throw the mic behind

him, so he could give his "fans" "autographs". It was just about to hit Sora in the head, but the goofy ball

manage to catch it somehow. "I guess I'm nexts." Said Sora. He sang "Shadow of the day by Linkin Park".

"And the sun will set for you ahh the sun will aet for yoouu and the shadow of the day will embrace the world

in grey." Sang Sora.

* * *

"Good job Sora." I said. "I'm last cus its getting late." I sang "Light up the sky by Yellow card". "Let me

light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you. Let me light up th sky, light it

up for you. Let me make this I'd Ignite for you. " I sang.

* * *

"Bye,Bye!" I said. The Jenovas plus Sora left and we all put on our Pj and ate dinner. Then we all went

to sleep.

**Hi this is me, the write of what you are reading. This story was just for fun and to help my spelling. **

**My big sis liked it so, i deside to post it. Please Commet. Also this story contains endless amounts **

**of inside jokes, cuteness, crazyness, and many things that just don't mixs but I mad them fit **

**together. E.x. I throw in other Animes later on just keep reading.**


End file.
